When All Else Fails
by pheobeobia
Summary: She only slept with him so he'd fall for her, but the idiot couldn't even do that for her. Santana was a master though. By the end of Junior year, she'd be the one with Finn Hudson's arms on her waist.
1. Dangerous

Santana had liked Finn since they knew each other in pre-school. She had developed a crush on him in third grade. And then the shock of her life came when she was sixteen and learning that he was dating and smitten with her _best friend_. Santana had managed to seduce him but then he proclaimed his love for Rachel freaking Berry.

"No one knows about that night," Finn said to Santana.

"You are the walking image of stupidity. You don't lie about sex unless it's with an ugly person. I am not ugly Finn. I'm hotter than you could ever hope Rachel will be. That little Spears outfit she wore? Imagine it on _me_. And by the way, dipshit, I don't give a damn about you. So stop pretending," Santana shook her head and walked away. Santana slammed Rachel Berry's locker shut as she walked by and stormed off into the glee room. Puck sauntered over to her.

"You're hot when you're angry, let's go out tonight," Puck murmured. Santana pushed him away from her.

"Never again, you ass," Santana said and pushed him over the piano bench. She was over the mo-hawked delinquent.

She looked at Finn, who was having a prude kissing fest with Rachel.

"Finnigan? You need to buy a new shirt. This is the one you were wearing when you told Quinn that she loved you," Rachel said and then got up and left. Santana laughed, Finn turned around and glared at her.

"Shut it, Satan," Finn grumbled. Normally she'd have slapped him, but she was laughing – or should she say cackling- too hard.

"Fine, I find it funny that Frankenteen is dating the micromanager. You are so screwed," Santana said between laughs.

"I am not screwed!" Finn protested. Santana walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I could fix that," she purred.

"Fix what?" Finn said stupidly, trying not to stare at the hot cheerio.

"You want to be _screwed_, I could totally help with that," Santana whispered and then started to leave, leaving Finn gaping after her.

"Oh and Finn?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he muttered in a trancelike tone.

"That shirt is _really _hot on you," she smirked and then left.


	2. Blackout

Santana adored Halloween. She loved scaring people; she loved dressing up in scary yet hot outfits. She loved getting free candy. She did _not_ love that she had to go to the glee Halloween party instead of her normal one. Brittany was making her go and Santana did not want to spend Halloween night with the crying blond so she had agreed to go.

"Oooh, you look so hot!" Brittany cheered. Brittany was dressed as a cheerio, big surprise. Santana was, for the first time surprisingly, dressed as a devil. She had devil horns, a tail, wings, red boots, red fishnets and the main part of the outfit was a strapless dress.

"That's kind of what I'm going for," Santana rolled her eyes. She came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs, feeling the glee boys' eyes trained on her. She laughed to herself when she saw Rachel's costume. Rachel was dressed as Barbara Streisand from Funny Girl in the swan ballet. Rachel looked hideous, to say the least. Santana smirked, Finn was staring at her. Not that she blamed him, what boy wouldn't want to stare at Santana if they had Rachel Berry in a swan suit?

"Finnocence," Santana greeted him when Rachel had walked away.

"Go away," Finn whined when he saw her hone in on him. She pouted.

"You are a horrible team captain, you should never turn away a member of the club," Santana told him. Finn smiled in spite of himself.

"See, just like pre-school," she purred.

"Except you are a sexpert now," Finn rolled his eyed.

"Funny, did you come up with that on your own?" she asked, her hand snaking up his chest.

"Santana, Rachel's gonna be back any minute. And I do not want her mad at me," Finn pleaded. Santana looked around. Mike and Tina were flirting in the kitchen. Artie was tuned out to his music. Brittany was asleep on the couch. Quinn and Sam were talking to each other lovingly on the porch and Mercedes and Kurt were on the stairs talking fashion. Puck was nowhere to be seen.

"We are completely alone," Santana countered.

"Who cares? I love Rachel and you can't jeopardize that," Finn hissed.

"Finn, look at me," Santana demanded. He did and she could feel his attraction to her radiating.

"See, it's not so difficult," she whispered. Finn shook his head, breaking her spell.

"NO!" He said a little to loudly. No one noticed. Santana rolled her eyes angrily and put her hands gingerly on his neck and face, crashing his lips onto hers. He didn't even hesitate to respond. He moved his lips against hers, pulled her body closer. He wound his fingers in her dark hair. She tasted sweet but bitter at the same time. He heard light footsteps that pulled him form his trance. He pushed Santana off if him with too much force, sending her back into the wall.

"Finn, you okay?" Rachel's annoying voice asked.

"I'm fine, Rache," Finn smiled and kissed her. Santana sunk to the floor, clutching her head in pain. She fought away the tears threatening to break her walls down. Rachel walked away for a minute.

"You are a stupid leader," Santana grumbled, feeling dizzy and struggling for words.

"You wouldn't know, you are at the bottom of the pyramid," Finn reminded her. Santana stared at him, mouth open slightly. That one hurt. That one hurt bad. Santana looked up at him.

"Everyone told me you were a gentlemen, a nice guy. _I _thought you were a nice guy," Santana murmured and stood up. The pain hit her and she collapsed.

"SANTANA!" Finn's voice was genuinely worried. He ran over to her, his arms around her.

"Oh, god, you're bleeding!" Finn exclaimed. Santana smiled up at him, unaware of her surroundings.

"See you _do_ care about me," She slurred before everything went black.


	3. Open Hearted

Santana hated pity, she _hated_ it. And that's all Finn would give her since he hurt her. He had no shame, no guilt nor regret. Just pity. Which why, one day when he was on another Pity Rant, she shut him up using her own lips.

"Santana," he tried to mutter against her lips, thankful that they were at her house, where Rachel couldn't flip out. He pulled away finally.

"That was really hot," Santana smiled.

"Santana how are you _feeling_?" Finn sighed.

"Like I need a good make-out session, Finnocence. Start moving those lips again, but this time against mine," Santana smirked. Finn pulled away from her.

"Santana, you're hurt," he whined. Santana's eyes narrowed. He was growing impatient and she knew why, he wanted to go see Rachel. Santana felt her temper boil over.

"Finn, I don't want your damn pity!" Santana snapped. Finn blinked, taken aback.

"It's been five fucking years since you talked to me like this, like a friend. Five fucking years! It's been a week since you injured me and it's so obvious that you don't feel guilt. You just pity me. WELL I AM NOT A GIRL TO BE PITIED!" Santana yelled at him. Finn's jaw clenched.

"We all damn well know you don't want friendship Santana," Finn sighed.

"Then what do I want?" she challenged.

"A good roll in the hay," Finn muttered. Santana bit her lip so hard it bled.

"We used to be friends. We used to be best friends. Then Rachel screwed you up, and not in the good way of screwing," Santana murmured. Finn shook his head.

"She's made me better. She knows me," Finn told Santana.

"Really? She knows that you will never believe in a god and therefore never raise your children Jewish, like she wants? She knows that you only like the red M&Ms? She knows that you are really insecure, enough that you once pretended to like Britt to get popular? Does she know that you have a fear of spiders? A deathly allergy to almonds? Does she know that you loved and will always love Beth?" Santana asked him evenly. Finn stammered for a minute.

"Does she know that was your first kiss as well as your first fuck? Does she know that I was the only girl you could slow dance with where you weren't tripping? Does she know that I knew about your dad before Puck or Quinn did?" Santana continued quietly.

"No," Finn said hoarsely.

"Does Rachel know that you got thrown in the dumpster in fifth grade and you were so ashamed you wouldn't leave but I got you out?" Finn's shouting interrupted Santana.

"SHUT UP! I-I belong with Rachel," he huffed and left her house.

Santana felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't recognize this painful feeling inside of her at first. Soon she realized that this was a reaction to having used tactics other than seduction to try and win Finn. She had started to open up to him. Santana took a sip of apple juice and sighed.

The worst problem was that once she started to open her heart to him, Santana knew there was no going back.

And Santana was _not_ used to being open hearted.


	4. Sugar Rush

Santana looked at Finn, he was staring at her with shame. She was cheering on the sidelines of a football game and her skirt was just all over the place. She walked back with him to the parking lot.

"So, are you feeling okay?" He asked, looking at her head. Santana pursed her lips, not sure if she wanted to talk to him or not.

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asked him, ignoring his first question. He looked at her hesitantly. She fluttered her eyes a little.

"Sure," he sighed helplessly. He hated how she had him wrapped around her finger. She hopped into his car. They drove in silence. When he pulled in front of her house she eyed him carefully.

"Want to come in? I have candy and my parents aren't due home for four hours," she offered him flirtily. Finn shook his head.

"No, I don't want to have sex," he said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever, we can hang out," she sighed and go out of the car, walking up to the door. She cast one lingering glance at him and his body moved without his consent. Soon they were on her bed, sitting and attacking her stash of candy. Finn was on his third kit kat when he noticed how close their faces were. Santana was holding a twizzler in her hand. She bit into it slowly, unsure of Finn's sudden agitation. She unconsciously lowered her hand. Finn unintentionally bit down on the other end of the twizzler. Santana dropped the twizzler from her mouth and planted her lips on his. Finn let the twizzler fall to the bed. He moved his lips against hers, the smell of chocolate and sugar intoxicating him. He pulled her closer, she smiled against his lips. She ran her hands through her hair. She broke apart from his lips for one minute.

"Rachel doesn't belong with you. Be Mine," she whispered, her lips tickling his ear before she started to kiss him again. Finn fastened his hands to her hips. When their sugar high dissolved minutes later, he was holding her, their heads resting against a pillow. He had his arms around her waist and her head was nuzzled into his neck.

"Finn," she whispered. He looked at her, remember what she had told him moments ago.

"Santana...I do like you. And I mean in more than a friendly way...but I like Rachel more," Finn said. Santana stiffened and pulled away from him. her closed her eyes, refusing to cry. She took a shaky breath and dug her nails into Finn's arm.

"_What_?" Finn asked, scrambling to remove her 'claws' from his arms.

"You come into my home, make out with me for like fifteen minutes and then tell me you like me and then tell me I'm not good enough for you. You're an ass," Santana sneered, not letting him now how much he had hurt her.

"I was just being honest!" Finn snapped. Santana scowled.

"No, you were trying to let me down gently. I don't need that Finn, I don't appreciate gentleness! What I need is for you to make up your fricking mind!" Santana yelled. Finn frowned.

"It's hard to make up my mind when you throw yourself at me every five minutes!" Finn pointed out.

"Maybe if you could resist temptation better, you wouldn't have the urge to be such a fucking baby!" Santana screamed.

"Maybe if you weren't such a flirt then I could resist your temptation!" Finn replied. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of my house," she hissed. Finn grabbed his coat and walked out. And it sucked, how much each step hurt Santana. She knew that he'd always be able to walk away, and she would never be able to walk away from him.

And with that Santana lost all traces of her sugar rush.


	5. Silent Treatment

"Santana," Finn whispered to her in the spanish room. She didn't even look up from her paper. She wasn't going to talk to him if he was going to humiliate her each time. What kind of idiot turns down Santana Lopez?

"_Santana_," Finn tried again. She started humming to herself, copying down the spanish notes. She felt Finn's hand tighten desperately around her wrist. She swatted it away as if it were some obnoxious fly and stood up as the bell rang. Finn looked at his phone and sent her a text. He never got a reply.

She felt him staring at her, why did he make it so hard to get over him? He walked over to her locker.

"You left your history textbook in the spanish room," he told her hopefully. She looked at her mirror, ignoring the tall footballer in front of her. He placed the textbook slowly in her locker. She stared at her reflection, applying eyeshadow and then closed her locker and walked away.

He was walking past a diner when he saw Santana walk to a fancy car with a college boy. The boy had his hands on her waist and she had that smirk on her lips. She saw Finn's face fall and she felt her emotions collide. She felt both pleasure and guilt at his pain.

And when Todd, the college boy, started to kiss her she closed her eyes and envisioned a world where it was Finn's lips.

Santana sat on the curb in front of her house, letting her hair fly in the wind. A lanky figure sat down beside her.

"I hate the silent treatment," Finn muttered to her. She decided to loosen up.

"Really? Shouldn't you be happy that you can have Rachel with out me attempting to seduce you at every corner," she said scathingly. Finn flinched.

"Yeah...but I don't like it when people don't like me," Finn shrugged. Santana was disgusted at his words.

"Tomorrow I'm going back to not talking to you. So if you have any words to tell me, tell me now," Santana told him. Finn frowned.

"What did I do to you?" Finn asked. Santana laughed bitterly.

"What did you do me? Damn it, Finn you humiliate me and you are just an ass. You let me attack your lips, return the kisses all to eagerly and then you turn around and tell me that Berry is 'the one'. Are you an idiot?" Santana said roughly.

"Why should you care, you don't date," Finn pointed out.

"It's bullshit to be second to Berry. I don't come in second to anyone," Santana snapped at him. Finn shook his head.

"That's not nice!" Finn replied.

"_I'm_ not nice," Santana hissed. She gave Finn a glare that was so scary he was shaking. He took that as his cue to leave and he got up and left.

She bit her lip, she knew she would not talk to him tomorrow and she knew that she'd have the strength to ignore him for the rest of high school. But for the first time in her life she wasn't proud of it.

She was only proud that Finn hated her silent treatment.


	6. Mailman

A/N: Been watching clips for 'Substitute' all day. And wow, I am in love with this coming tuesday. Mini-gleeks, Gwyneth Paltrow, and amazing music! YES PLEASE! I love the 'Forget You' song because finally some major Quinn/Santana/Brittany dancing and performing and happiness! (P.S kudos to anyone who can hear San's voice at the end of the number!)

Santana sat boredly in the glee room. She was listening to Mr. Schue talk about this year's sectionals.

"So...I've decided that our best bet for winning sectionals is to perform two numbers. We'll be singing Ray of Light by Madonna and The girls' mashup of Livin' on a Prayer and Start Me Up," Mr. Schue said.

"We got a problem. Rachel is good and all but she does not have the rocker chick voice for the mash up," Puck interrupted.

"He kind of has a point. And this way we could distribute the girl's solos," Artie agreed.

"Well who has the voice?" Mr. Schue asked.

"San does," Brittany offered. Everyone turned to look at Santana.

"She's right. I'm a good rocker chick," Santana shrugged.

"You're so modest," Rachel muttered.

"Alright. Santana will take over Rachel's part and she can choreograph it," Mr. Schue agreed.

"Awesome, finally some creative control," Santana smirked.

"So, San, now that you have a leg over Berry, how are you going to use it?" Quinn asked Santana as they sat at Quinn's house with Brittany. Santana tapped her pencil against her binder.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," she smiled. She started to plan out the choreography.

"Berry, Tina, Mercedes, we rehearse twice today in the auditiorium. Be there at three," Santana told the three other glee girls the next day.

During the first rehearsal, Santana managed to get Rachel's phone from her bag and found Finn's number.

**Come 2 auditorium. Phone's gonna die. **Once Santana saw that the text had sent, she erased it from Rachel's sent list and walked back on the auditorium.

The second rehearsal started and they started to sing again. Santana subconsciously heard the door close. She waited for Mercedes part to be over before she went into her split/high-kick combo.

"Finn!" Rachel babbled as she ran to him. Brittany quirked an eyebrow at Finn.

"Finn, how come when Santana did her split and high-kick, you kept repeating 'mailman'?" Brittany asked, puzzled. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina started laughing. Rachel dropped Finn's hand so she could glare at him.

Santana burst out laughing, who said the silent treatment didn't have to been fun?

A/N: So I tried to make this chapter a little light-hearted. I'm sorry that it's kind of short.


	7. Alone

Santana walked numbly to her house, she fumbled with the keys until she finally threw open the door. She turned on the lights and slammed the door shut. She gripped the counter and pulled her ponytail out. She bit her lip so hard it bled. Anything to keep from crying. Fear wracked her body and mind.

She opened her phone and her finger hovered over the first speed dial. She sighed, she would be ruining a month and a half of work. She pressed the number. Voicemail. Dammit. The kitchen was dark, she trembled slightly.

"Finn, it's Santana...I'm home alone and I'm...Finn I'm scared. Please come by," she said, trying to keep her voice strong. She sat on the couch, waiting for a call back. She listened to the ticking of the clock.

She guessed that it had been an house since she called, still no reply. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She opened it hesitantly. Finn was standing there, brow furrowed and analyzing her to see if she was telling the truth or was just trying to seduce him. He saw her trembling lips and stepped in the house without a second thought. He wrapped his long arms around her in a friendly and protective manner.

"Santana, you have to tell me what happened," he said.

"Puck and I were walking to our cars after a group outing. Nothing romantic. These guys who used to be in Juvi with him were there. They were saying stuff...about me. And since he's kind of like a big brother to me -even though I went on a date with him when he got out of Juvi- he got really defensive and they started to bet him up. H-h-he's not too badly injured but he's not in excellent condition," Santana tried to sound indifferent and annoyed but it didn't work. Finn ran a hand through her hair.

"What did these guys look like?" Finn sounded furious. She pulled away from him.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"I want to finish what Puck started," Finn admitted. Santana gripped him tightly and glared at him.

"Don't you dare! You'll get yourself killed!" She snapped.

"Why are you talking to me again?" Finn changed the subject.

"Because I needed a friend tonight. And I was hoping that if I didn't try anything with you that you wouldn't humiliate and crush me again," Santana huffed, though her eyes were shimmering with gratitude. Finn nodded.

"You've always had a friend in me, San," He told her. She shook her head.

"Not true," she reminded him softly. He pulled her head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You can count on me now," He reassured her.

"I better be able to," she teased him.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this I will kill you," she added.

"I kind of gathered that," Finn snickered. With his breath tickling her neck, Santana had the strongest urge to kiss him.

But if she kissed him he'd run and she did not want to be alone.


	8. Lovesick

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Santana thought incredulously. She told Ms. Holliday that she was Finn's girlfriend! Finn would panic and stop talking to her. God, why couldn't she have just said, "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm loud, bossy and annoying?". No, instead she had to say that she was the girlfriend. Yes, it was technically Puck she was saying that to, which would also cause her hell with Hudson, and yeas she had said 'loud' but still she had said she was Finn Hudson's girlfriend. Santana shook her head. Not to mention he kept staring at her during 'Forget you' and she loved the way he looked at her.

She saw Finn then. He looked like he was about to vomit, and he looked sick as hell. She walked over to him.

"Sick?" she asked. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Feels that way," he murmured, his voice hoarse but still sweet in Santana's mind.

"You should go home," Santana shrugged. Finn looked up at her, his eyes glazing over.

"Will you drive me?" he muttered. She nodded. She walked to his car and drove him home. She watched him stare at her before he rested his hand on the door handle. He seemed pleading and expectant. Santana broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Do...you want me to come in?" she asked hesitantly. She was hesitant because Finn might flip out because she suggested that and she was also hesitant because she was not the take-care-of-you kind of girl.

"Please," he croaked and he sounded so sick that Santana complied. She watched him practically collapse on his bed, coughing and screwing his eyes shut. She walked over to the linen closet. She found a washcloth and ran it under warm water. She laid it gently on his forehead, like her brother Tom used to do to her. Finn fell asleep in minutes. Santana felt like she should leave, but she didn't. She went downstairs and started heating a bowl of soup for him. God, the things she'd do for this boy.

Finn woke up with a tray on his bed with soup, and Santana glancing at him from a chair. He sat up and started eating.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Santana bit her lip and decided to ask the one question that kept gnawing at her.

"Why am I here? Why not have Rachel come over?" Santana asked Finn softly. Finn looked up at her slowly.

"Rachel isn't good at caring for people. She...get's wound up in herself," Finn said carefully.

"And you thought the Ice Queen, the Head Bitch would be better?" Santana scoffed.

"Yes, because you aren't an Ice Queen or Head Bitch around me," Finn pointed out. Santana looked away, Finn only wanted to be friends. Santana wanted so much more.

"Why do you spare me from the whole 'Ice Queen' act?" Finn wondered. Santana's gaze snapped up to him, her mouth set in a firm frown.

"Are you really that stupid?" she snapped. Finn looked back at her placidly.

"Santana," Finn started. He was interrupted by a closing door and the Rachel's voice calling his name. Santana ran into the bathroom, closing the door. She heard Rachel walk up the stairs.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?" Finn called to her. Santana heard Rachel hurry into Finn's room.

"I've been trying to call you for two hours, where have you been?" Rachel demanded. Santana's jaw clenched.

"Rache, I'm sick," Finn coughed, his voice straining.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've been taking care of you long before this," Rachel sighed.

"I just wanted to be alone. I'm kind of tired, do you mind if I ask you to leave?" Finn asked softly.

"I...guess I understand. Have a good nap," Rachel said and then Santana waited to hear the door close. Then she walked back into Finn's room.

"I guess I'm not second best to Berry for once," Santana's throat was dry. Finn looked up at her.

"Santana I'm sorry about that night at your house," Finn apologized.

"The night when you," Santana caught herself before she said 'broke my heart', "Offended me?" She changed her words. Finn flinched and then nodded.

Santana would never admit that he broke her heart. Oh, the hell it was to be lovesick.


	9. Slowly

A/N: So I didn't get to watch Furt until after I wrote this plus the Fintana scenes -though amazing- did not fit in my story well enough. Now for my plea: Fintana is a dying ship, as many of you know. So any of you reading this with even the smallest fraction of your gleek hearts dedicated to Fintana, spread the love. Write fics, make youtube vids, post about them on glee forums, make fan art. In short: let Ryan Murphy know that Fintana needs to happen more! Thank you!

Santana stood outside of Finn's house shivering. She finally heard him lumber to the door. He looked stunned when he saw her out in the cold. He pulled her inside.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" He asked her. She shook the shiny package she had in front of his face.

"Is that?" he asked.

"Yup, sure is," she smiled to him.

"Call of Duty Black Ops?" Finn's eyes lit up. Santana smirked, boys could be so predictable sometimes. She bit her lip to keep from planting them on Finn's.

"Did Rachel buy it for you already?" Santana asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No, she thinks that if she gets it for me that I'll spend all the time playing it and not with her," Finn admitted. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Can't she trust you? I mean come on haven't you proved that you are an amazing boyfriend? I mean look at your relationship with Quinn. It only crashed and burned 'cause Rachel would do anything to get you but now she doesn't trust you enough to buy you a _video game_?" Santana scoffed. If Finn was hers she'd do anything for him, would never deny him anything. Finn was frowning at this thought.

"Anyway, let's play. You ready to get your ass kicked?" Santana asked him. Finn laughed.

"In your dreams!" he told her as they raced upstairs.

Finn was good, but so was Santana. So they seemed to always even out. Eventually Santana's head ended up on his shoulder, but Santana knew that Finn thought it was only a friendly gesture.

"Saaaaan, stop winning," Finn whined. She arched an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"But then I wouldn't be able to brag to the entire school that a girl is as good as you in CoD," Santana mocked playfully. Finn smiled at her brilliantly as he killed her in the game. Santana's heart fluttered.

_Angel boy, you have no idea the effect you have_ she thought as she snuggled deeper into his arms. Shit, she was snuggling? What was this boy _doing_ to her? Her phone buzzed. She looked at it.

Puck: **Wanna come over? I'm bored**.

Santana closed her phone, turning down Puck's sex offer. She looked up at Finn. He was gloriously unaware of the two-second exchange that had just happened. He had no idea that she turned down Noah Fucking Puckerman for him. Santana sighed softly.

Hours flew by and finally she stood up to leave.

"You forgot your game," Finn handed her the box. She handed it back to him.

"It's for you. Just don't let Berry catch you," she winked and then left, leaving him smiling and dumbstruck.

Unlike Finn, she knew the effect she could have. She was working on him slowly but surely.


	10. Shudder

Finn was playing CoD with Santana while they waited for the other glee clubbers to arrive for their 'post-thanksgiving break glee party'. Santana had a bowl of popcorn on her lap. As Finn shot at her, he opened his mouth and Santana placed a piece in, her fingers just grazing his lips before she pulled away. The doorbell rang.

"That's the first party guests," Santana sighed, lifting her head from Finn's shoulder.

"Probably Rache. Can you go get the door?" Finn asked.

"Won't she freak that I'm at your house, in your bedroom?" Santana arched her eyebrow. Finn blushed.

"No, just tell her we were playing CoD," he said quickly. Santana nodded, placed the last piece of popcorn in his mouth and then walked down the stairs while tightening her ponytail.

Santana opened the door. Rachel blanched when she saw Santana standing in the doorway. Santana smirked.

"S-s-Santana? What are you doing here?" Rachel stammered.

"Playing CoD with Finnocence," Santana said casually, waiting to see how Rachel would react.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"CoD...you know...Call of Duty?" Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel didn't relax.

"But why would _you_ be playing with_ Finn_?" Rachel pressed. Santana rolled her eyes yet again.

"Dwarf, I've known Finn since I was three years old. It's not strange at all that we should rekindle our friendship. I mean you only technically knew him since you were fifteen and you only ever talked to him when you were sixteen. So basically you've known Finn around two years yet I've known him fourteen years," Santana pointed out. Rachel nodded but pursed her lips.

Finn came downstairs and seconds later all of the other glee clubbers arrived. They all spread out on the different couches. Finn had saved a seat for Rachel and, to everyone's shock, Santana. Rachel sat on his left and Santana sat at his right. Rachel's brow furrowed, upset that she wasn't his 'right hand girl'.

"So what game do you wanna play first?" Finn asked.

"Would you rather," Puck suggested. The others agreed and the games began. Santana made a fresh bowl of popcorn and brought in in for everyone. Out of habit, Finn opened his mouth and Santana placed a piece in. The others, including Rachel, gaped at them.

The games switched after a while to a two truths and a lie. It drove Rachel insane that she and Santana were equals when it came to knowing about Finn. Santana knew that if Finn started puling lies and truths from their childhood, she'd be beating out Berry. Finn was also the best at guessing hers, again much to the irritation of Rachel.

As everyone got prepared to leave, Quinn let Sam go on so she could talk to Santana.

"San, Berry won't be happy with that show you and Finn put on. You shouldn't expect to be over here anytime soon," Quinn cautioned gently. Santana bit her lip and looked at Finn, who impulsively shuddered when he saw her. She waved tentatively and left.


	11. Inseparable

Santana hated Rachel Berry. _Really_ hated her. Ever since Rachel saw how close Santana and Finn were getting, Rachel had been hanging around Finn more. And that meant less time for Santana to hang out with (and work on) Finn.

"San? Guess who's a family friend on my mom's?" Quinn asked Santana one day. Santana looked up at her glumly.

"Barack Obama?" Santana replied sarcastically.

"Berry's dance teacher. Who is concerned that Rachel won't be able to win her competition because Berry's been missing classes to thwart you and Finn," Quinn said cheerfully.

"And this is going to help me...how?" Santana whined.

"I told Rachel about it. She _freaked_. Which means everything is going to be back to normal," Quinn urged her friend. For the first time in a week, Santana's face lit up. She jumped to her feet and hugged Quinn.

"Q, you are the greatest!" Santana said.

Santana knocked on Finn's door. He opened it up instantly, beaming when he saw her. To her utter surprise and enthrallment, he hugged her. Then he pulled away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh, what's up?" Finn asked, smiling _that_ smile. Santana's heart fluttered, she hadn't been near him for so long that she was reacting extra to everything that she had always loved about him.

"Want to play CoD?" she asked hopefully. Finn frowned and her eyes widened in fear that he'd turn her away.

"I'd rather just talk to you," he shrugged. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean it feels like forever since we talked so...yeah," Finn smiled bashfully. Santana couldn't help but smile. He wanted to _talk_ to her? No boy had ever wanted to _talk_ to her. She had to take all of her willpower not to kiss him right there and then. She let out a slow breath and followed Finn into the living room.

So Finn would ask her questions, which she actually answered honestly, and soon her head was in his lap and he was running his hands through her hair.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked her at one point. She looked into his puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. Finn smiled and seemed to space out, probably thinking of all the guys she might have been in love with. Little did Finn know that the answer was actually himself.

He twisted his finger in her hair gently and she sighed in content.

Hours passed and finally Santana sat up. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few more minutes as he whispered some of his answers in her ear. She shuddered and, thinking she was cold, Finn pulled her tighter. Santana closed her eyes, anything so that she wouldn't lose control. She absentmindedly started drawing shaped on Finn shirt.

Yes, Santana knew that she would have to break up Manhands and Finn soon. The question was, how?


	12. Fix You

A/N: Adored 'Special Education' Epi. I mean Fintana moments=golden! During Dog Days are over there's this cure moment right after Tina's solo where rachel is taking down her finn stuff when finn grabs Santana's waist and spins her around. It was cute. Anyway for this we are going to have to pretend some things happened differently. **First, Kurt is still at WHMS and he's the one who told Rachel about Finn and Santana. Plus, that awesome moment with Finn and Santana in the hallway didn't happen. Also, Rachel didn't forgive Finn for a second week by the end of which: Finn found out about what Rachel did by walking in on her and Puck. Thanks!**

Santana opened her door. Finn stood at her doorstep, looking furious and like he was about to cry. He looked so broken. She bit her lip and wanted to hug Finn, but she kept her control.

"Finn? What's wrong?" she asked, gesturing for him to come in the house. He sat on the couch, running his hands repeatedly through his hair. She _really_ wanted to kiss him -among other things- but she managed self control. He looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears. Her urges stopped there. All she wanted then was to chase his pain away, and kill whoever had caused _her_ angel this much trauma. She sat next to him.

"Rachel was still pissed about us...she slept with Puck," Finn closed his eyes. Santana sprang to her feet.

"What the hell what she thinking?" Santana growled. Finn looked up at her in alarm. Santana grabbed her coat and car keys.

"W-Where are you going?" Finn stammered. Santana ground her teeth.

"I am going to skin Berry alive. She should know that she can't hurt you without getting hell from me," Santana practically shrieked. Finn pulled her back onto the couch and cradled her face, his fingers clammy but Santana didn't care.

"You'd do that for me?" Finn asked her. Santana flicked her dark eyes up to his.

"I'd do anything for you," she admitted. Finn, out of despair, got up and started pacing around.

Somehow they ended up talking on Santana's bed. Finn was getting closer to tears every minute. Suddenly, Finn shifted so that his head was on her pillow and her body was above his. Santana looked down at him in shock.

"Finn?" she asked him but he wrapped one arm around her waist. Impulse taking over, she dragged her lips across Finn's cheek to his ear.

"I've missed you," she whispered. He looked up at her, broken and vulnerable. Santana swore to herself that _she'd_ be the one to fix him.

"I love Rachel," Finn sounded lost and confused. Santana wasn't going to make the first move. The last thing she wanted to do was push Finn too far. She gingerly placed one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. He met her gaze. Santana bit her lip, wondering if she had miscalculated. She blinked once and she felt Finn fasten his lips on hers.

_I heal you don't I? _Santana thought the words she dared not speak. She moved her lips against his, trying not to lose control.

Santana woke up, thrilled that her parents were in Chicago for the weekend. She moved Finn's arm from her waist. She eyes his toned chest appreciatively before walking downstairs to the kitchen. She chewed her lip, wondering how Finn would react to sleeping with her _this_ time. Finn came downstairs, there was less pain on his face this morning. Santana rested a hand on his hesitantly. He flinched.

"How are you?" she asked him. He looked at her, pleading. She kissed him gently.

"Thank you, he said when she pulled away.

"Why were you so jumpy earlier?" she asked him slowly. Finn blushed.

"I thought that once you had slept with me that you'd be bored," Finn admitted. Santana tried not to react but Finn caught a flash of hurt that crossed her face. He was at her side in an instant, comforting and apologizing. It felt so_ right_ to Santana to be the one who soothed Finn and to be the one who was soothed by Finn. She pulled Finn's lips down to hers.

"You don't regret having sex with me?" She double checked.

"I'd do it again now," Finn promised. Smiling devilishly, Santana pulled him back up to the bedroom.

Santana decided that it was the best Saturday morning of all time.


	13. All in A Sunday Afternoon

Santana woke up on Sunday morning to find herself staring into Finn's eyes and realizing that her head was in his lap. She sat up, resting her head on his bare shoulder.

"You look hot with your shirt off," she told him sleepily. His face looked relatively pain free, except for his eyes. Which is why Santana swore that she'd spend the entire day helping him relieve his pain and teaching him that life does go on without Berry.

"I need to stop by my house to get new clothes. My mom thinks I'm at Mike's house," Finn said. Santana frowned.

"Why? I can wash your clothes here," she said. Finn blushed.

"What would I wear while they're washing?" Finn asked. Santana laughed and kissed his neck.

"Finnocence, you're worried about me seeing you nude? You haven't worn clothes in this bed at _all_, except when we're 'done' when you put on your boxers." Santana pointed out, gesturing to the boxers that he was wearing then. Finn blushed more.

"I guess," Finn nodded reluctantly.

"Well, my dad has a robe you could borrow," Santana offered gently. Finn perked up at that.

When Finn was clothed again, they sat in the livingroom, watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, with Finn's head in Santana's lap. She ran her hands through his hair. He smiled up at her, dimples and all.

"I'm hungry, want me to make some lunch?" Finn asked her. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You can cook?" she asked him. Finn chuckled and sat up.

"I'm okay. So do you want some food?" Finn asked. Santana agreed.

She sat at the counter and watched Finn attempt to make her an impressive lunch. He eventually set two paninis down on the counter.

"Impressive," she smiled at him. He smile back, clearly relieved. Santana couldn't help but notice how the compliments she gave him helped ease his pain and helped him start to forget Berry.

"Well, I remembered that Paninis are like on your top ten favorite foods list," Finn said sheepishly. Santana smiled at him and took a bite.

Santana climbed into bed with Finn. She yawned, ready to go to bed.

"Tomorrow we have to go back to school. You'll have to see Rachel, " she reminded him gently while running her fingers down his chest.

"I'll be fine, as long as your with me," Finn said and brushed his lips across hers. Santana wiggled closer to him.

"I will be," she assured him.

"And if you see some guys with bloody lips and they're muttering my name, don't worry," Finn told her. Her eyes fluttered open in shock.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well, a lot of guys a school talk about you in kind of perverty ways. But now I can punch them in the face and say 'don't talk about my girlfriend like that.' And I'll punch them hard," Finn said. Santana smiled adoringly.

"Girlfriend?" she asked him trying to be indifferent, pretending that the butterflies in her stomach weren't there. Finn nodded and smiled. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

Santana was actually looking forward to school.

She could finally have Finn and hurt Berry for hurting Finn.


	14. Hers

Santana and Finn stepped out of the car. Finn gave her his football jacket. Santana smiled up at him.

"We have glee second period today cause it's a free period," Finn reminded her. Santana nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips ever so lightly before walking to English class.

Santana and Finn sat next to each other in Glee. Finn put his backpack on his seat before going to the bathroom. Rachel came over and frowned at Santana.

"You're in my seat," Rachel muttered.

"What?" Santana asked.

"That's Finn's backpack. Finn's my boyfriend," Rachel huffed. Santana laughed.

"No he's not. If you really thought that Finn would still date you after walking in on you and Puck then you are an idiot," Santana spat.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and her hands landed on her hips impatiently.

"He told you?" Rachel demanded. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Finn's been at my house since Friday night, Berry. After he walked in on you he came running to me," Santana told her. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Why are you wearing Finn's football jacket?" Rachel changed subjects rapidly. Santana blinked, taken aback. She waved her hand nonchalantly - though really she was o excited to see how Rachel would react to what she was going to say next- and smiled.

"Oh it's kind of tradition for Cheerios and football players. The Cheerios wear the jacket of their boyfriends," Santana smirked.

"Boyfriend?" Rachel spluttered. Sure enough, Finn walked in and all of New Directions -plus Mr. Schue- stared as Finn pulled his chair closer to Santana's and wrapped his arm around her waist. She brushed her lips across his, letting him know that she was there for him.

Rachel sat down, her eyes trained on Finn as he whispered something in Santana's that made her giggle. Some glee members gasped. Santana Lopez just _fucking_ giggled.

Mr. Schue started going over choreography - he had paired together Finn and Santana by some miracle- and Finn and Santana were standing so close together that if the they were any closer they'd be kissing and basically apart of the other's body. Quinn and Sam were standing like this, as were Tina and Mike but those were the only other people.

Rachel was staring at them the whole time. She -and Puck for that matter- frowned whenever Finn would kiss Santana's neck or whenever she would massage Finn's tense shoulders.

Finn walked Santana to her car.

"It's going to be weird, not being in your bed tonight," Finn told her.

"I know, but my parents are home," Santana sighed. Finn kissed her slowly and ran his hands down her waist and neck. Santana shuddered and leaned in closer.

Santana was overjoyed, Finn was her hero, her dream, her boyfriend.


	15. Bruises

Santana walked Finn to his door. She handed him his coat but he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers when the door swung open, revealing a very puzzled Carole Hummel.

"Finn, who is this?" Carole asked.

"Hey Ms. Huds- I mean Ms. Hummel. I'm Santana Lopez... I haven't seen you since I was ten. I went to day care with Finn," Santana said, looking at Finn and linking her hand with his.

"Santana? Wow, you've really...grown up," Carole sounded shocked. Finn chuckled.

"Um, Mom? Santana is my girlfriend," Finn explained. Carole looked even more surprised.

"What happened to Rachel?" She asked. Santana frowned slightly.

"We broke up. She cheated on me. Santana helped make everything better," Finn admitted. Santana rolled her eyes at his 'mushyness'.

"You are such a softy!" Santana teased him. Finn gave her a crooked smile. Carole smiled then, a slow but true smile.

Finn walked down the hallways of WMHS when all of a sudden a very angry hand pinned him to the lockers.

"You and Santana?" Puck growled.

"Get off of me!" Finn said and pushed Puck away.

"Why? Huh? Why did she pick you?" Puck demanded. Finn glared at him.

"Because I care about her!" Finn argued.

"Well why the hell did you have to pick her? She was my 'buddy'," Puck yelled. Finn pushed Puck back into the lockers.

"Because Santana cares about me too. And if you touch her like _that_ again..." Finn threatened. Puck frowned.

"You don't care about her...this is you getting revenge on me for Rachel and Quinn!" Puck accused him. Finn slammed Puck against the lockers again.

"No it isn't! Shut up," Finn growled. Santana ran over to him.

"Puck, what the hell did you do to him?" Santana yelled, looking at the bruise forming on Finn's face. She placed her hand on his face. She gently ran her thumb over the injured area and looked into his eyes, trying to get him to calm down. Then she turned to Puck.

"Don't touch him," she spat. Puck walked away slowly. Santana turned and gave Finn a flirty smile, running her fingers down his chest.

"That bruise is going to look so hot," she laughed. Finn grinned at her. He captured her lips quickly and let out a breathy laugh.

"You are one frightening girl when you need to be," Finn told her. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Duh,"

And then they went to get Finn an ice pack. Santana smiled to herself, she could fix Finn physically and emotionally.

She was learning how to care for people. And no one would ever hurt Finn again if she had it her way.


	16. Metamorphosis

Santana looked at Finn. Finn was paired with Rachel for glee choreography but he was staring at Santana, who had been paired with Puck. Finn was _not_ happy about that. She felt Puck tighten his hand on her butt and the other on her thigh. He pulled her really close. She made a face and started to wriggle away but that just made her grind up against him.

"Puck, lemme go," Santana threatened under her breath. Puck's hand traveled higher on her thigh, starting to hide under her pleats.

"I miss you," Puck whispered.

Puck started to lean in when a ramming force pulled him and her apart. Santana balanced herself and turned to see Finn who had pinned Puck to the floor and was screaming at Puck.

"_Don't touch her_!" Finn yelled and was about to punch Puck when Mr. Schue pulled them apart. Finn ran at Puck again but Mr. Schue held him back. Puck had been hit, and Finn's lip was bleeding.

"Dude, chill," Puck tried to calm Finn. Finn tried to punch Puck again.

"Fuck off," Finn screamed. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Finn looked at her and pulled her close into him, Santana felt him trying to protect her from the rest of the world yet _he_ was the one with the bloody lip. Mr. Schue let Santana drive Finn home.

She sat at his kitchen table, holding a washcloth to his lip. She looked at him, looked at how hurt he was. When Finn had come to her house after he found Rachel and Puck, Santana had sworn that she'd fix him but because of her he had this bloody lip and a bruise on his face.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked him slowly. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hate it when he does that," Finn growled.

"Finn, he touched me like that all the time before I started dating you...it's kind of normal," Santana admitted softly. Finn shook his head roughly and ran a hand over her cheek tenderly.

"He barely did it in public. He was doing it deliberately so I would see," Finn pointed out. Santana bit her lip, knowing he was right.

"So...how is your lip?" Santana asked.

"It stings a little. He got a few good punches in," Finn admitted, nursing his sore jaw.

"I'll bet he gets a black eye because no one knows how to attack a guy like you do," Santana smiled slightly. Finn chuckled. Santana stood up and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to tell Puck to stop. I'll be back in an hour at most," Santana said and kissed Finn's uninjured cheek before leaving.

Puck swung open his door and Santana glared at him.

"Hey Lopez, came to have some fun," Puck asked. Santana stepped into the house, and rolled her eyes at Puck.

"Stay the hell away from me, Puckerman," She spat. Puck looked at her confused, then laughed.

"Did Finn set you up to this?" Puck asked roughly. Santana noticed the bruise on his chin and the forming black eye he had.

"No. But Finn will keep attacking you if you come on to me and I don't want to see him hurt," Santana hissed. Puck stepped forward and kissed Santana, moving his motuh quickly agianst hers. She hesitated and then pulled back. She slapped him so hard that he stumbled back.

"Puck, don't come after me anymore. I'm with Finn," Santana stammered before walking quickly to her car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?" Finn roared when Santana told him. She held him down on the couch.

"Finn, don't! You'll hurt yourself," Santana pleaded in spite of herself. Finn looked up at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

He pulled her into him, and tucked her head under his chin. She wrapped her arms around him protectively. Her facade was crumbling all too quickly but maybe this transition would be could for her.


End file.
